


Tales of old Hallownest: The Champion's Call

by Kevinthulhu



Series: Tales of Old Hallownest [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevinthulhu/pseuds/Kevinthulhu
Summary: The Pale King realizes that he'll need some better protection than the husk guards he employed, so he announces The Champion's Call, an event where he searches throughout Hallownest for the 5 strongest and most skilled warriors in the land to be his elite protectors and knights.
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: Tales of Old Hallownest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604968
Kudos: 6





	1. The Arrival of a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This a sequel to Tales of old Hallownest: Arrival of the Wyrm, so I suggest that you read that first if you wish to go in to this without any confusion.

**Ah! Little ones! You're awake! I hope you had sweet dreams! I remember a time when having a dream could mean death... I'm so happy that those days are over! Hm? You'd like to hear the next story? Very well! Now... where did I leave off last time? Oh that's right! The Champion's Call! Ah, yes... well then... sit back, relax, enjoy breakfast, and listen closely as I tell you the story of how the 5 Great Knights, Mighty Hegimol, Fierce Dryya, Kindly Isma, Mysterious Ze'mer, and Brave Ogrim, all became the legends we tell stories of to this day!**

It had been 10 years since The City of Tears began to be built, and what wondrous progress the bugs had made! They've already finished constructing most of the smaller buildings, as well as the Royal Waterways, which allowed for most of the water raining down from above to not get in the way of building. The Pale King tried his best to mostly keep to himself, but do to the fact that he had no palace to retreat to, sometimes he'd have to bare being among the citizens, which he found to be pleasant, but also very worrying and sometimes irritating. All the bugs would constantly flock over to him giving him praise for all that he's done to make Hallownest the place that it is! There were also supposedly a few bugs who questioned the Pale King's authority, which caused the Wyrm to worry for his own safety when he was in crowds.

At the moment, the Pale King was currently flying to the Lady's Gardens so that he might see his love once again. For the past 10 years, he's visited the White Lady every chance he got! At least once every two days, and even then if the Pale King didn't see the White Lady for an entire day, it would be the most miserable of days for him. Although the Pale King still didn't know whether or not the White Lady had the same feelings for him as he did for her, he felt like a wonderful romance was blooming between the two of them. Of course, there were times when the Pale King found himself slightly less happy when he was with the White Lady, usually when the White Lady would invite other queens to join them... especially that time when Vespa, Herrah, AND Radiance were all there... Vespa just wouldn't stop giving the Pale King that steely glare, Herrah kept interrupting the Pale King any chance she got, and Radiance just kept throwing out passive aggressive comments towards the Pale King and the White Lady couldn't catch up on the fact that the two Wyrms didn't like each other very much. The Pale King truly loved it most when he was alone with the lady of pale root that he loved so much... but even when there were others there... just being with her was still worth it.

As the Pale King landed in the grassy meadows of his lady's lovely garden, he noticed the White Lady at a table with... Radiance... this... probably couldn't end well. The White Lady also had someone else with her that the Wyrm didn't recognize. The Pale King walked over saying "My lady! I've arrived!", the White Lady turned to the Pale King with those same sparkling eyes that could make the Pale King's heart melt and said excitedly "My Wyrm! I'm so happy to see you!", she said, getting up and embracing the Pale King in a warm hug. Radiance sighed and rolled her eyes at the sight, saying "Hi Pale King... hows that 'freedom-filled utopia' of yours coming along?", to which the Pale King replied as he and the White Lady separated "It's going quite well actually, how's the tribe of brainwashed moths going? They still do whatever you say without even thinking about it?", the moth turned away and so did the Pale Wyrm. The Pale King then sat down next to the White Lady who then turned to the bug that the Pale King didn't recognize and said "Dryya? Could you perhaps go get me and my friends something to drink?", the bug nodded her head, saying "Yes my lady.", before she ran off.

The White Lady then looked at the upset Radiance said "Oh come on Sunny! You do have to admit, Wyrm making all the bugs smarter did make a lot more friendly people to talk to! Dryya's been the best! I save her from a few angry beasties and she's been so nice!". The Radiance sighed and looked at the White Lady "I TOLD you to STOP calling me Sunny! My name is Radiance, not Sunny, not Brightly, not Shine-Fluff, not Miss Lamp, not any of those stupid nicknames you keep trying to give me!". The White Lady looked to the ground, feeling a little sad. The Radiance sighed and said "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... just... just call me Radiance... ok?". The White Lady then looked at Radiance and said "Only if you call me Roots!", Radiance stayed in silence for a few minutes before giving out yet another sigh "Fine... Roots...".

The White Lady clapped her hands happily as Dryya returned with some cups of tea, the White Lady then handed two of them to the Pale King and Radiance, before taking a sip of her own cup. The Pale King then said "So uh... my Lady... where did you meet this Dryya girl?", the White Lady looked at the Pale King happily and said "I'm glad you asked! You see, it was about a month ago, I saw her being attacked swarms of Mawleks, I managed to get them to leave her alone, and now here she is! Offering to do chores and help around the house! She's such a gem!". The Pale King looked at Dryya and then back at the White Lady, saying "Hm... sounds... nice... so, uh... how have your flowers been doi-" Then the Pale King was suddenly interrupted by a massive tremor! The ground was shaking and Radiance got up.

Radiance then said "Oh I am NOT dealing with ANOTHER Wyrm like you!", the Pale King got up as well and said "Finally! We agree on something!", they both knew that this tremor was undoubtedly another Wyrm. They both began to ran off before the White Lady got up and began following them, with Dryya following behind. They all ran through the caverns towards where they believed the tremors were coming from. They dashed through the City of Tears in to Kingdom's Edge, after a bit of looking around, Radiance spotted what she believed to be the Wyrm. The Pale King and Radiance both flew up to it, leaving the White Lady and Dryya to climb up to it. Once they both got up to the Wyrm, they looked at it closely, it appeared to be a bit stubbier and more blunt, alot less elegant than the Pale Wyrm. The Wyrm also had what appeared to be two claws on it's front, although Wyrms rarely have limbs, there are a few that do.

The Pale King then steadily walked toward the Wyrm's mouth, the Wyrm was definitely dead, but he wanted to see if there was any creature inside the corpse. He stepped closer, and closer, until suddenly, out of the darkness, a claw came out and rammed in to the Pale King's face! Causing a crack in his shell to form as he flung backwards from the power of the hit. He got up and then both he and Radiance prepared for battle! Emerging from the Wyrm's mouth was a large bug, adorned with spikes and jagged edges, they were large, muscular, and quite brutish looking, they shared some similarities to the Pale King... if the Pale King was a gladiatorial warlord. The bug chuckled and cracked his knuckles before saying in a booming voice "I must admit! I didn't expect such warm welcoming! A fight seems like just the thing to test out this new body!". The bug got in to a stance, before running towards the Pale King and Radiance.

Radiance flew up high and began to charge up a beam of searing light while the Pale King started to summon white blades and threw them at the bug. The large bug then backhanded most of the blades away before catching one and throwing it at Radiance, injuring her wing and causing her to fall to the ground. The bug then rand towards the two, he kicked the Pale King, sending him flying, before the bug then grabbed on to the Radiance and started to pull on the 3 horns that crowned her head, beginning to break them off! He snapped one of them off before a glowing yellow orb suddenly appeared and hit the bug straight in the stomach, causing him to let go of Radiance and step back a little bit. Radiance felt around her head and gasped when she felt the broken part where one of her horns used to be, she scowled at the bug before summoning dozens of those glowing yellow orbs and all of them striking the bug!

The bug got hit by every orb, one after another, each one pushing him back an inch or two, he then winced as the Pale King threw a sword in to his side. The bug grunted as he pulled out the sword and threw it at the Pale King, he then ran towards the Pale King and began to deliver a barrage of punches, injuring the Pale King badly and cracking his shell. The bug was about to deliver a finishing blow to the Pale King before roots came up from the ground and entangled him, the roots also entangled the Pale King as well as Radiance, preventing any of them from moving. The White Lady walked over to them yelling out "Stop it! All of you! I will NOT have anyone killing each other!". The White Lady then stood them all up using the roots and set them down on to the ground, she removed the roots and huffed before saying "Now... newcomer, I apologize if my friends did anything to provoke you.", the bug then chuckled and said "Pfft... you don't need to apologize! I started it, and if anything, I should be thanking you! That was one of the best fights I've had for a while!".

The White Lady looked at the bug confusingly "Oh... um... ok... so, what's your name?", the bug then said "You may call me Lord Fool! I have come to Hallownest seeking the strongest of beasts and bugs to battle! I plan on hollowing out my old body and converting it in to an arena where the strongest warriors will do battle against on another!". The White Lady was confused, she nodded though and said "Oh... um... hello Lord Fool! Welcome to Hallownest!". Lord Fool nodded and stretched a bit, saying "Well, I'm glad you two could get me in a tussle! Now my gears are going and I'm ready to start building my coliseum!". Radiance then said "Wait! Every Wyrm is able to do something, the Pale King can make bugs smarter for whatever reason, and I can bring bugs in to a divine hive-mind, what exactly do you do?", Lord Fool then looked at her and said "I can give bugs a little thing I call Foolishness! Foolishness gives bug an unquenchable lust for battle and combat! I plan on using it for my coliseum... anyways, now that introductions are out of the way, I must get to work!", Lord Fool said before leaving in to his old body's corpse.

The Pale King got up and sighed, rubbing the cracks on his face, he then said "I... I could've died..." he said as he looked at his palm and saw drops of blood dripping down from the cracks "I... need protection if I wish to continue my kingdom's growth...". The Pale King clenched his fist and he began to walk away, with the White Lady's help of course since he now had a limp due to the pain he was feeling.


	2. The Champion's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of failed guards, The Pale King decides to announce The Champions Call, where he will search the entirety of Hallownest for the 5 strongest warriors.

It had been about 3 months since The Pale King's encounter with Lord Fool, he had tried multiple different guards, normal citizens in armor, large and heavy bugs, and even a few mantises at one point. However, none of them were good enough, any time anything tried to attack the Pale King, they'd often fail to protect him. The Pale King then had an idea, he want out in to public and spoke loudly so that everyone would hear him. "ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF HALLOWNEST! I, The Pale King, have decided to hold a special event I call The Champion's Call, I will search for the 5 greatest warriors in the land to protect me! If you wish to potentially be one of these 5, then I'd suggest that you train... I will be watching.", The Pale King said before leaving to his own devices... the first day of The Champion's Call... had begun.

Many from across the land of Hallownest were eager to become one of these 5 great warriors that would protect The Pale King. Some would succeed, most would fail. One bug that heard of the news that the Pale King was searching for knights, was a strong bug named Galien. He was already revered as a powerful and strong bug, quite possibly one of the strongest in Hallownest. He searched throughout the kingdom, seeking challenges that he could use as proof so that The Pale King could accept him as a knight. Soon, Galien had an idea, he had heard the rumors of Deepnest... a place flooding to the brim with terrifying and deadly creatures that could even make the bravest Stag flee in terror. Galien made his way to Deepnest, finding a few secret paths that were around the Fungal Wastes. He went into the dark and deep area, cutting down bug after bug with his scythe. Eventually, he found his way to a large structure being built by many beetles, he then asked "You! Are you not of Hallownest? What is it that you're building?". One of the beetles looked down at Galien from a large metal platform before saying "Well, we were given direct orders from The Pale King, to start construction on a new tramway here. The Stagways are good but these trams can get the job done way better!".

Galien was about to leave until suddenly, multiple beetles began running past him, screaming "NOSK!" "NOSK!" "THERE'S A NOSK DOWN THERE!!". One of the beetles then went to the head worker "Sir! This whole platform! We built it on top of a Nosk nest! We need to get out of here! There's this GIGANTIC Nosk coming up here! I've never seen one so big before!". The Beetles all soon ran off, but Galien stayed behind, this Nosk sounded like just the proof he needed! He'd chop off that Nosk's deceiving face and bring it right to The Pale Kings doorstep. Soon, he saw something poke out of the hole... it was another beetle... and then another... and another... 3 beetles were poking from the hole and staring at him. Suddenly, the beetles rised out of the hole, revealing the 3 long, black, boney necks that attacked to them. Then, coming out of the hole, was a black, skeletal body with powerful claws, broad wings, and a bloated orange stomach. This was no regular Nosk... this Nosk had 3 heads! Galien swiped his curved claw blade at the Nosk, wounding the beast a little bit. Galien then threw his scythe at the Nosk, slicing off one of the beasts heads. The Nosk screeched out furiously before it threw it's claws down in fury and rage, causing the floor to cave in. Soon, Galien fell with a mighty SLAM onto the ground. He got up and looked around... this was the Nosk's nest.

He looked up and saw the now 2 headed Nosk flying down, getting ready to crush Galien under it's weight. Galien tried to roll out of the way, and just barely evaded the attack. He continued to do battle with the behemoth of a creature, bashing his scythe against the creature's body over and over again. Soon, he cut off another one of the Nosk's heads, which enraged the beast. It then started lashing out in fury, and in it's flurry of anger and attacks, it managed to SLAM it's claw down on Galien, causing cracks to form in the bug's shell as the Nosk began looming it's final head over him, preparing to feast on his corpse. However... what the beast didn't know... is that Galien was strong... and even if this might've been his end... HE STILL HAD ONE LAST STRIKE LEFT IN HIM! Just then, Galien used all the strength he had left to slice off the Nosk's final head, killing the beast for good... before Galien rested on the ground... closed his eyes... and never opened them again.

...

Somewhere else in Hallownest, near the less populated areas of the Fungal Wastes, there were two bugs dashing and sprinting through the mushrooms and fungi. One was an eccentric looking bug with a blue cloak, he was dashing throughout the area as his long antennae waved behind him in an elegant manner. He was racing with a strange looking bug, wearing a large, fluffy red coat, and he had much larger eyes. This other bug wasn't dashing, but was managing to keep up with the other bug by simply running. They were known to few as the Dashmaster and the Sprintmaster, known to be two of the fastest bugs in Hallownest (at this time). The Dashmaster then said "So, the Mantis Tribe is somewhere in this part of the wastes, correct?", the Sprintmaster nodded, not speaking. Dashmaster smirked as they both kept bouncing from wall to wall in an acrobatic manner "We shall have the head of their eldest lord by sundown! Such a tribute shall make the king look upon us with awe!" the Dashmaster said to the still silent Sprintmaster.

The Mantis Tribe were currently minding their own business. The Lords were simply sparring in their own time, with the eldest brother of the 3 sisters proving to be the strongest as he managed to knock down the last sister. The male Mantis Lord gave a hearty laugh as he said in a confident tone "Once again I have proven my superiority and strength! Why, I weren't here, dear sisters, I have no doubt that you would perish. It's a relief that you have me here to keep the tribe ironclad and impenetrable!", the middle sister groaned as she rubbed a soar on her head "Brother, you mustn't let your confidence overcome you. A prideful attitude can make even a strong warrior like yourself fall to a surprising opponent.". The brother gave a laugh and shrugged it off as he said "I know that! And that's why I'm just going to have to get stronger! I'll become so strong that I can be as overconfident as I want, and I'd still be able to win a battle with just a flick of my claw.". The sisters sighed at their brothers ego before they suddenly heard strange noises coming from above their arena. The 4 siblings looked at each other and nodded, all knowing that something was up and that they needed to prepare for battle. They all quickly dashed up towards their village, using their claws to climb up the large entrance into their arena.

Once they got up there, they saw 2 bugs, one wearing a blue cloak and the other wearing a fluffy red coat. The two bugs were fighting the Mantis warriors, and actually faring quite well as they had used their superior speed to their advantage and managed to cut down many of the Mantises that stood in their way. Suddenly, the Mantis warriors stopped and backed away, letting the Mantis Lords confront the two trespassers. Dashmaster smirked and said "Huzzah! We have found our target! Are you prepared to die, Mantis scum?" he said as he looked the brother straight in the eyes. The eldest brother growled before dashing towards them and SLAMMING his claw down with the force of 20 Goams! However, he huffed with anger to see that the 2 bugs managed to slip away from under his claw. He then saw the Dashmaster and Sprintmaster in front of him, standing there and taunting him as the Dashmaster said "I'm sorry! You must be more accustomed to fighting Crawlids! We can close our eyes if that helps! But even then you might still have a hard time hitting us!", Sprintmaster just continued to stay silent. The brother was fuming with anger as he then began dashing towards them and slashing away at them wildly. This began a pattern of the Mantis Lord constantly attempting to strike them with the two Movement Masters managing to evade each attack with ease. Soon, the eldest brother was now outside the village, but didn't realize it and couldn't hear his sisters calling to him due to his intense rage. He then threw one last strike at Dashmaster who dashed downwards. It was then that the brother gasped as he realized that he was now on the edge of a cliff... but he didn't have enough time to realize that Sprintmaster was behind him. Sprintmaster delivered a swift kick to the Lord's back, causing the powerful eldest of the Mantis Lords to fall off the cliff. He plummeted down farther and farther down the cliff until hitting the bottom with a mighty crash. He was no longer moving.

It wasn't long before the Sprintmaster and Dashmaster made their way to the still body of the fallen Lord. Dashmaster gave a hearty laugh as he began cheering for himself "HUZZAH! For I! The Dashmaster! Has defeated this mighty fiend! With a small amount of help from my friend of course! We have proven ourselves worthy! And we shall bring this creatures head to the Pale King himself! Oh I already feel myself in the palace now! The luxury! The fortune! The fame! And it will all be ours my friend! HUZZAH TO THE DASHMASTE-" The Dashmaster was suddenly cut off by the sound of a massive claw slicing through the exoskeleton and flesh of an elegant and eccentric bug. He looked down in horror at the blood-soaked claw emerging through his torso. For the first time in his life... the Dashmaster had nothing to say. He stayed silent, until everything went blurry, and he soon died. The Mantis Lord grunted as he began to get up, only to see the Sprintmaster climbing and sprinting away from the eldest brother, fleeing like a coward. The eldest brother slid the corpse of the Dashmaster off his claw and let his limp, dead body fall to the ground. The male Mantis Lord soon climbed back up to the Mantis Village after a job well done.

Sprintmaster ran all the way back to the Queen's Station where he and his friend traveled to before heading to the Mantis Village. The Sprintmaster was never an emotional bug, or one to convey much weakness or sympathy... but he couldn't stop himself from crying. He mourned the death of his best friend... he would never again go on great adventures with him... he would never again race with him... he would never again see the face of a confident bug that believed himself to be practically invincible. The Sprintmaster may have never showed it much... but he enjoyed every second that he was with his friend... that bug's confidence was infectious... and it filled Sprintmaster with vigor and confidence that he had never felt before meeting him. His friend died and he just... ran away... like a coward. For the rest of that night... the Queen's Station echoed with the sounds of sobbing... drowned out by the noise of all the other bugs.

...

The body count of fallen warriors had risen dramatically since the beginning of The Champion's Call. So many strong bugs all gone to waste. Dozens upon dozens of warriors, travelers, and assassins had met multiple cruel fates in the effort to prove themselves worthy enough to become a Knight of The Pale King. Amongst all the death and fighting, there was a lone bug wandering throughout Hallownest, lending a helping hand to any that needed it. Her name was Joni, and though she seemed young she was very intelligent. She offered many warriors a strange blue liquid she called "Lifeblood". She never asked for anything in return, and would often give them a little, wriggling cocoon, and told them to eat it. When consumed, the warrior who ate it would feel stronger than ever! Some of the few warriors that managed to survive through the Champion's Call often had Joni to thank. At the end of each day, Joni would go down a strange, dark tunnel, and make sure no one saw. He would diverge from the normal path that led to the White Palace (which was still under construction) and he would go down into the Abyss. No one knows what Joni did down in that shadowy place.


	3. Mysterious Ze'mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the 5 Knights appear from a far off land.

The Champion's Call was still going on. Many warriors and adventurers had lost their lives to prove themselves. However, it wouldn't be long until some warriors stood above the rest. One day, near the outskirts of The City of Tears, in the Crossroads, a small bug was climbing through steep tunnels and jagged rocks. The young bug had dreamed of becoming the King's first knight. He wanted to prove himself, and so he had heard stories about a gathering place of large beasts that was hidden in the Crossroads. The small bug soon reached the end of one of the tunnels he was wandering in... and heard... a strange sound. He knew this was his chance, the monster must've been here! He may be small, but he believed that he could do it! He unsheathed the small nail from his back, although on a more average sized bug that nail would seem more like a little knife. The bug, without looking, jumped out of the tunnel and prepared to take down every monster in sight! As he opened his eyes and saw his surroundings, he saw that there were many more monsters than he thought...

In this cave were massive Mawleks! All of them skittering around and socializing until some of them noticed the small bug. A few of them crawled over to him to try and snatch him with their claws. Soon, the bug landed on top of one of the great beasts and began to stab it hastily with his nail. The creature screeched as one of it's many eyes were stabbed and it was now blind... or it would be if it didn't have a dozen more eyes to see with. Then, another Mawlek came and swiped at the young bug with it's claw, causing the bug to fall off with a now wounded leg. He crawled backwards into a corner, all of his courage gone, staring up at the many Mawleks that were going to soon kill him. The young bug whimpered and began crying as he covered his eyes and huddled up into the corner. Soon, one of the Mawleks held up its claw... and then...

In a flash of light, the Mawlek stopped... and went limp. The other Mawleks soon fallowed, at least 17 Mawleks were no longer moving. Then, all of them began to slowly have half of their bodies slide off, the multiple halves their lifeless corpses littering the floor. The little bug, no longer hearing the sound of Mawleks, peeked through his fingers. As he looked up, he saw a tall figure, with 4 antennae all standing tall atop the figures head, and the figure shrouded in a gown of it's own, long, flowing hair. The figure turned around, wielding a nail that was almost as big as the figure wielding it. She then held out a flower, and kneeled down towards the bug, saying in a soft-spoken, quiet voice "It is alright now, little one."

The little bug uncovered his eyes and looked at the towering warrior. He took the flower she offered as she then picked the bug up and said "Now, where is your home, little one?". The bug said in a meek voice "D-Dirtmouth...". The warrior nodded and carried the bug out of the caverns, dashing from wall to wall, climbing up the well, and taking the child back to Dirtmouth. The warrior patted the small bugs head "Be good now child, be careful not to take on challenges that you are not ready to take on.", the mysterious bug said before disappearing. The little bug looked behind him to see that the warrior was no longer there. He began to wander back to his house... still holding the flower...  
"... perhaps dreams aren't such good things after all."

The next day, The Pale King was sitting atop his throne in the highest tower in the City of Tears. For his White Palace had not been fully constructed yet, but he was hoping it would be finished before The Champion's Call had concluded. Then, one of the king's followers hurried into the throne room. "Your majesty! A warrior has arrived for The Champion's Call! She wishes for your approval to see if she is worthy to become one of the Five Knights!". The Pale King was a little surprised by this, no one had yet to actually request the Pale King's approval since no one had survived to tell the King of their accomplishments. The Pale King then said "Very well, bring her to me. I shall see personally if she it truly worthy.". The follower nodded and walked out of the throne room to go and signal the other followers and guards to let the warrior in.

The warrior then slowly walked into the throne room. She was pulling a large cart into the throne room with her. The Pale King seemed to take interest in this warrior, she seemed to be... different from most that would attempt to do the Champion's Call. Most were often strong and threatening, but this warrior seemed to be... gentle and... almost fragile. The woman then said in a whispery voice "My most great king... I have brought to you proof of my achievements in hopes that I may become one of your knights.". The Pale King raised an eyebrow as the warrior then reached into the cart and pulled out the severed mouth of a Mawlek. The Pale King looked at it and honestly felt a little... disappointed. The Pale King then said "Well... I know that killing a Mawlek is no small feat and may be quite impressive to the average warrior but I'm afraid that protecting me needs much more proof of your worth than a single-" just then the warrior unsheathed her nail and in the blink of an eye cut the cart in half, causing the metal cart to fall apart and spill out it's contents, revealing the severed body parts of dozens of Mawleks. The Pale King's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and said "Yes uh... very impressive. Now keep in mind I won't be knighting you until the Champion's Call ends and I am 100% certain that you are one of the five best warriors in Hallownest, so you may stay in the tower and protect me for the time being, however you will have to wait before I officially knight you as one of my protectors.". 

The warrior bowed and said "I understand my king. It shall be done.". The Pale King then asked "What is your name, mysterious warrior?" The warrior looked up and said "I am Ze'mer.". The Pale King nodded and said "Congratulations Ze'mer. You have certainly proven to be far more skilled than most. Now we just wait until we find 4 more of skill and might that matches your own."


End file.
